warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reedfeather
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Reedfeather |deputy=Reedfeather |formermate=Fallowtail |daughters=Graypool, Willowbreeze |livebooks =''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown }} Reedfeather is a big light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and thin, ragged fur. Reedfeather was a WindClan deputy under Heatherstar's leadership in the forest territories. During his time as deputy, he became mates with Fallowtail, a RiverClan warrior, and she gave birth to Graypool and Willowbreeze. He vowed to fight for custody of his kits and Fallowtail conceded. However, Hailstar led a patrol to steal the kits back and almost killed Reedfeather in the process. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Reedfeather is the deputy of WindClan. :As Tallkit gazes into the Meeting Hollow, he views Heatherstar, Reedfeather, and Hawkheart huddle beside the stone, and their breath billows as they speak. Hawkheart then warns Tallkit about buzzards, and Reedfeather twitches his whiskers, and tells him not to scare him. Shrewkit then pops up near Tallkit, and there is a purr in Reedfeather's throat, nodding to him, and asks him what he was to show Tallkit that day. After getting an answer, Heatherstar urges Reedfeather and Hawkheart to go to her den, and Reedfeather follow her, tails twitching as they duck into the leader's den. :When Heatherstar calls for a Clan meeting, Flailfoot nods to Reedfeather. Reedfeather, who sits at the foot of the Tallrock, dips his head in return. After the ceremony, Woollytail asks why they didn't warn the tunnelers that they were not getting an apprentice, and Reedfeather takes a pace forward, questioning if they would have taken it more easily if they did. Afterward, he calls out to Appledawn, Redclaw, and Hareflight, and informs them that the prey heap was low and they must hunt. :Heatherstar then calls out to Sandgorse, and Reedfeather bounds after her. As he reports his work on the tunnels, Reedfeather narrows his eyes, and comments that it seemed like a lot of work. As Mistmouse explains the uncertainty of when the tunnel would be finished, Reedfeather moves beside Heatherstar, and remarks that it sounded dangerous. Plumclaw then explains their plan on tunneling through the cliff face, and Reedfeather inquires if RiverClan would be able to see it through the bottom of the gorge. :As Heatherstar calls for another Clan meeting, Reedfeather is seen sitting still as stone with Hawkheart at the foot of the Tallrock. When Sandgorse argues with Heatherstar that Tallpaw was born to be a tunneler, Heatherstar sits beside Reedfeather in the hollow. Before they leave for the Gathering, Reedfeather sits beside Larksplash and Appledawn. As Heatherstar discusses with Cloudrunner about the new tunnel, Reedfeather, eyes flashing, remarks that it would be quicker to get to RiverClan territory. :When Cloudrunner inquires about the purpose of going there, while staring at him, Reedfeather shrugs, noting the possible war between the Clans. Cloudrunner huffs that there hadn't been a war in moons, but Reedfeather replies that there would be other reasons to visit RiverClan. He turns his gaze away, and adds that war was not the only connection between the Clans. Tallpaw then wonders about what was going on with Reedfeather visiting RiverClan. When they arrive at the Gathering, Tallpaw observes Stonetooth approach Reedfeather. :After the leaders speak, Reedfeather sits close to a RiverClan she-cat at the edge of the clearing, and his tail whisks against her flank as he speaks. Tallpaw is surprised by the warmth in his gaze, and when the she-cat gets to her paws, she pads toward the edge of the clearing, and Reedfeather follows. This she-cat is later confirmed to be Fallowtail. After the Gathering, Heatherstar and Reedfeather have a meeting with the tunnelers, facing them stiffly. After the meeting, Tallpaw stiffens as they leave the meeting hollow. Following a battle with ShadowClan, Reedfeather crashes through the entrance of camp, and reports that they had gotten rid of Stonetooth, tail lashing. He also adds that Appledawn and Doespring were chasing him back to ShadowClan territory. :When some of the tunnelers return, Reedfeather leaps out of the Meeting Hollow, and points out ShadowClan's stench, remarking that it seemed as if the entire Clan was there. Shrewpaw then blames Tallpaw for his mother's death, and Reedfeather steps forward, informing Shrewpaw to stop, as they were Clanmates. He then steps forward again, and states to not blame each other. As they sit vigil for Brackenwing, Reedfeather joins Palebird. After Sandgorse's death, Reedfeather calls for Aspenfall, Cloudrunner and Doespring to take Mole hunting with them, for Hareflight, Stagleap, and Shrewpaw to check the border with Fourtrees and ShadowClan, and for Dawnstripe and Redclaw to patrol the rest. :While speaking with the tunnelers, Reedfeather nods solemnly at the base of the rock. As the visitors leave, Heatherstar pads forward, with Reedfeather beside her. When Tallpaw returns from the Moonstone, the Clan gathers around Reedfeather, waiting for his orders for patrols. As Tallpaw's and Shrewpaw's warrior ceremony begins, Reedfeather stands a few paces behind Heatherstar, while Hareflight and Dawnstripe flank him. After his vigil, Talltail hears Reedfeather from behind, and the latter notices that he was awake, pleased. Talltail replies that he was glad to receive his warrior name before leaf-bare, and Reedfeather offers to hunt with them. :Reedfeather then states that Shrewclaw and Talltail were not too tired to hunt, and that they would join his patrol. He nods toward a patch of heather, and points out that the prey would be early. He then trots down toward it, with Aspenfall at his side. After speaking with Talltail, Doespring swings around, and gives chase with Aspenfall and Reedfeather on her tail. They plunge into the bushes, but Talltail chooses not to follow them. When looking for Heatherstar, Reedfeather sits with her in the Meeting Hollow, with their heads close, deep in conversation. When Talltail returns, Heatherstar pads through the camp's entrance, with Reedfeather at her heels. She remarks that he seemed to learned new skills, but Reedfeather stops beside her, and mutters that he hoped Talltail learned more than skills. The WindClan leader then offers to walk with Talltail, and pauses beside Reedfeather. :Reedfeather trudges beside Talltail, and comments that a hard frost would burn away younger heather. They skirt a swathe of bushes, and Talltail replies that there wouldn't be frost for some time. Reedfeather shakes out his pelt, and replies that he preferred snow, as it stays out of of his fur. He limps, as a sprain in his shoulder that he suffered half a moon prior refuses to heal, and Talltail offers for him to find shelter. Reedfeather replies that he could still hunt for his Clan, even on three legs, and shoots him a look. Talltail then points out a bird, and Reedfeather remarks that his eyesight was as good as usual. Talltail tells him to send it toward him, and Reedfeather hesitates. Talltail urges him, and he heads away, keeps low, and rain drips from his whiskers. He veers wide around the thrush, and closes in, with Talltail keeping eye on him, as Reedfeather knows when to make his move. :Reedfeather then darts at the thrush, and it flutters away from him. He then hobbles to greet Talltail, and comments that his technique could be used by an elder. Reedfeather then leads the way trough the heather, and nods to Talltail, before carrying their catch to the prey heap. When reports come of ShadowClan crossing the border, Reedfeather limps from the long grass, his pelt bristling, an inquires if they crossed the border. Days afterwards, Reedfeather leads a patrol consisting of himself, Mistmouse, Appledawn and Stagleap out before sunrise. During another battle with ShadowClan, Reedfeather hares across the grass, and his limp vanishes, since his blood is up. Afterwards, Hawkheart worries about Reedfeather's shoulder, as the battle made it worse, and if it strained it again, he could be lame for the rest of his life. :Talltail then gazes across to where Reedfeather is, who shares a plover while lying beside Heatherstar. He notices that Reedfeather's pelt looks ragged as an elder's, and feels sorrow for him, as he served his Clan for moons. Talltail believes that he deserves to be leader, but he would never survive for another eight lives. Talltail then requests to speak with Heatherstar, and Reedfeather, struggling to his paws, inquires if he should go. Talltail rejects, wondering why he wouldn't know what he was to plan, and requests to be Hopkit's mentor. Reedfeather comments that he appeared agile. :When asked in he could be of use in battle, Talltail points out that Sorrelkit wouldn't be as fast as Stagleap, and Reedfeather, dipping his head, adds that she wouldn't be as fast as Talltail. Hopkit then bounces again, and Reedfeather nods toward him, noting that he was Clanborn, and asks what else could he be, and if he was to be confined to the elders' den. Heatherstar then eyes Reedfeather, and agrees to make him his mentor. Yellowfang's Secret :When a patrol of ShadowClan warriors go to WindClan territory and accuse them of stealing prey, Reedfeather denies that they had, saying that the pigeon was theirs and they had only chased it over the border, making it theirs still. Stonetooth tells him he knows it's not true, and Reedfeather retorts that they weren't welcome on their territory and needed to leave. :Stonetooth tells him that they weren't going anywhere until they had been taught a lesson, and Reedfeather tells him that they would stay on their side of the border from now on. Stonetooth then launches himself onto the WindClan deputy, starting a fight. ShadowClan wins and he is the last to flee, with Rowanpaw chasing him until called back. :Reedfeather is seen briefly by Yellowfang as she travels to the Moonstone with Sagewhisker. He is leading a patrol and acknowledges the medicine cats from afar. Crookedstar's Promise :While Crookedkit is traveling to the Moonstone, he sees a WindClan cat meeting with his Clanmate, Fallowtail. At the time, he doesn't know the cat is Reedfeather. He assumes that maybe Hailstar sent Fallowtail on a secret mission to WindClan. Afterwards, Fallowtail later reveals that she stopped visiting Reedfeather and that they are no longer mates. :After Fallowtail gives birth to her kits, Willowkit and Graykit, Reedfeather visits RiverClan, and demands them back, saying WindClan will fight for them. Fallowtail gives them up to him, saying that the kits do not need to be fought over. :Eventually, he receives them since Fallowtail does not want a fight between the Clans. Later, though, Hailstar and some of his cats steal back the kits, and Reedfeather is furious. Hailstar pushes him under the river, where he cannot breathe. Hailstar's Clanmates tell him to stop, because he was killing Reedfeather, so he let him go. The kits return to RiverClan shortly after. :When Crookedjaw goes to the Gathering for the first time as deputy, he doesn't look at him, assuming that Reedfeather is still angry about the kits being in RiverClan. :When Crookedjaw goes with Brambleberry to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives and name, a WindClan patrol of himself, Dawnstripe and Talltail, stop them and eventually let them pass. When he finds out Hailstar is dead, his mew was said to have no grief for him. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Pinestar and Bluefur cross the WindClan border to get to Highstones, a WindClan patrol, including Reedfeather, Talltail, and three other unknown warriors among them challenge them. Reedfeather asks Pinestar if they are going to Highstones. Pinestar says yes, but Reedfeather doesn't let them go yet. He insists on checking to make sure that they haven't hunted, because he says he doesn't trust any rival Clan. :When he finishes, Reedfeather tells the ThunderClan cats to hurry to Highstones, because he doesn't want to have ThunderClan scent stinking up their land and scaring off their prey. Pinestar doesn't respond but leaves with Bluefur. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Reedfeather is the deputy of WindClan and the mate of Fallowtail, a RiverClan she-cat, though, it is forbidden, as the warrior code states. When his mate gives birth to their kits, he demands that they be given to WindClan, and the RiverClan leader Hailstar complies. He is said to be having a glowing face when he leads his kits out of RiverClan's camp. :When Hailstar comes to take back the kits, Willowkit and Graykit, back to RiverClan, Reedfeather is shocked and angry. He tells Hailstar that they are his kits as well as Fallowtail's, and then reminds Hailstar that he said that they could have them. Hailstar replies he had made a mistake, but he has changed his mind. :As Hailstar and his patrol escape from WindClan's camp, he, along with a handful of his other WindClan warriors, pursue Hailstar, Owlfur, and Ottersplash all the way to the river. There, he battles Hailstar in the river where Hailstar nearly kills him by dragging him underwater and holding him there. Hailstar eventually releases him, and he is revived by the RiverClan warrior, Owlfur, and helped away by his warriors back to WindClan's camp. It was later revealed that his former mate, Fallowtail, never stopped loving him. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mate:' :Fallowtail (formerly): Daughters: :Graypool: :Willowbreeze: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: :Morningkit: Grandson: :Splashkit: Grandkit: :Unnamed kit: Great-grandson: :Stormfur: Great-granddaughter: :Feathertail: Great-great-grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-great-granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references fi:Ruokosulkafr:Plume de Roseaude:Schilffederru:Камышникpl:Trzcinowe Pióronl:Rietveder Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Deputies Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Warriors